Evil Knows No Bounds
by TheEpicPlusle
Summary: Rated T because of Lysandre's bad mouth. Advancedshipping AU. This is a story about the main Pokemon characters being the children of the evil team leaders.
1. Flashback

**Hello. This is my first fanfiction, so I'm very sorry if it's horrible. Though I hope it's not. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon, or anything else I reference, like Studio C, Harry Potter, and other stuffitystuff**

"Where the fuck is Archie?!" An angry Lysandre yelled at everyone.  
There were five leaders, each from a different evil team. There were actually six teams, but the leader wasn't there. Giovanni was the leader of Team Rocket, Archie was the leader of Team Aqua, Maxie was the leader of Team Magma,Cyrus was the leader of Team Galactic,Ghetsis was the leader of Team Plasma, and Lysandre, the one with the bad mouth, was the leader of Team Flare.  
"Ummmmm, we don't know, so quit asking us," Maxie retorted.  
They shared a glare while a Noctowl brought in a letter for them all to read.  
"I'll get it!" Yelled Ghetsis.  
He ripped open the letter and a disc fell out, along with the actual letter. The letter read, "Hello, please watch the video."  
"Hmmmm, what's so important about this video?" Giovanni asked.  
"Will you people quit asking stupid questions? We're about to find out!" Yelled Maxie.  
"Shut up. We're just trying to make this story interesting and suspenseful!" Giovanni yelled back.  
"Okay, okay, quit arguing," Cyrus told everyone calmly.  
Everyone glared at him.  
"What, I just want some peace so we can move along with the meeting," he sweat dropped.  
"Why don't we watch the damn video now?" Lysandre suggested.  
"No dur," Maxie said. He grabbed the disc, put it in a CD player, and showed it on the projector. A picture of Archie appeared, and he started to speak.  
"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but we are out of tomato bisque," The digital Archie quoted.  
"Let me guesss… all you have is lobster bisque," Maxie rolled his eyes while the other leaders scratched their heads in confusion.  
"All we have is lobster bisque. Anyways, sorry I couldn't come to the meeting. I had more important things to do, like being epic and shit. I also had to take care of my new son, Ash."  
A small baby appeared in the backround. He had raven colored hair and brown eyes. He looked at the camera in interest.  
"Anyways, I was thinking maybe I shouldn't come to these meetings anymore, because they aren't doing anything. All we do is argue about how to take over the world, and we're all in different regions. With that being said, I think it's obvious that we should split up. We all have different team names, we can't agree on one single name, we don't know what region to start in, and it's just so confusing. If you guys agree, which you'll probably just argue more, than we're all enemies now." He said.  
"And I thought he didn't know how to make long speeches," a surprised Maxie stuttered.  
In fact, all of them were surprised. Archie wasn't the kid type, and Ash would probably interfere with his crazy plans.  
"Well, I guess he's right," Giovanni said.  
"Fuck this, I'm leaving! I never liked any of you. These stupid meetings just annoy me!" He pushed his chair away from the table and walked off. Giovanni got up and followed him the remaining leaders looked at each other, nodded, got up, and left together.

This was the end of the evil partnership.

**If you didn't get the bisque thing, search up Studio C lobster bisque. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review so I can improve, and all flames will be used to cook bacon.**


	2. An Awkward Lunch

**Hey people. Sorry for short chapters, I'm bad at making long ones. Don't get worried about pearlshipping in this chapter, I will never ship Dawn and Ash EVER. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything else I reference. **

**Enjoy!**

Ash's point of view  
"Wake up!"  
I woke with a start, falling out of my bed.  
"Whu- why dad?" I groggily spoke.  
"Because it's 11:00 already!" My dad, Archie, half-yelled at me. "You need to get ready for the day. We're going to lunch with the leader of Team Galactic today, remember?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," I replied.  
I got ready and met my father by the front door of our house.  
"You ready?" He asked me.  
"What does it look like dad?" I grumbled, so he didn't hear. "Yes, I am."  
We walked out and went to the restaurant where we were meeting Cyrus. It turns out he has a daughter, because there was a bluenette about my age sitting by him.  
"Long time, no see Cyrus. It's nice to see you again." Archie smiled.  
"You too," Cyrus replied. "This is Dawn, my daughter." He pointed to Dawn, the bluenette.  
But Dawn didn't seem to be paying attention to the adults' conversation, because she was too busy staring at me.  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm Dawn, nice to meet you, Mr. Archie." She nodded politely, with a hint of blush on her face.  
"Ash, your turn to introduce yourself," Archie told me.  
"Hey, I'm Ash, nice to meet both of you. Can we get some food now?" I asked Archie.  
"Oh gosh. That's Ash, always hungry." He chuckled. "Yes, we can."  
We all ordered what we wanted, which was awkward because Dawn ordered the exact same thing as me, a bacon cheeseburger.  
"So Ash, has your dad told you the story of how he split our teams up?" Dawn asked me.  
"Ummm, yeah. I think he's told me that story pretty much every day since I was born." I told her.

Dawn's point of view

Oops, wrong way to go. I just want to start a conversation so that he can see how cool I am, but that was the worst thing to say to him. I could feel my cheeks heating up because omigosh, Ash is the hottest boy I've ever seen since Justin Bieber.  
"So, ummmm," I started, but Ash pulled out a special edition Pikachu 3DS, so I stopped talking, knowing he would get lost in the world of video games. I don't know why people like video games, because they look stupid, they can give you headaches, and the only video games are ones based off of things I don't understand.  
"Food's here kids. Ash put that away and talk to Dawn, that's the reason she's here," Archie told us.  
"Fine," Ash put away his 3DS and looked at me.  
He studied me for a moment, shrugged, then looked at his cheeseburger and smiled evilly. Then he started chowing down. Gosh, he apparently loved to eat! That's fine, because when we get married I'll give him lots of food so he will love me. I began to eat my burger, still thinking about our future together.  
"So, Dawn, ummmm, what do you want to talk about, because dad just told me I need to talk to you." Ash looked at me expectantly and of course, I was still daydreaming.  
"Our future," I sighed.  
Then I realized what I just said and continued, "Wait, what?"  
Ash sweat dropped. This was getting really awkward. My cheeks started heating up again.  
"Sorry, I was thinking. What did you ask me?" I asked Ash.  
"Ummmm, I asked you what you wanted to talk about 'cuz my dad told me to talk to you."  
"Um, I don't care, whatever you want to talk about."  
"I didn't know what to talk about, that's why I asked you Dawn."  
"I don't know what to talk about either."  
"Well, I guess we'll just eat in silence."  
We started laughing. Then Ash stopped and stared at me.  
"Are you ok?" He cautiously asked.  
"Yeah, why?" I replied.  
"Never mind just eat."

Later, I wondered why he asked me that.

**Just so you know, Ash asked Dawn that because she kept snorting when she was laughing. Ahhhhh, Dawn bashing is so much fun. **


End file.
